


DAD

by Lagt



Series: ducktales fusions [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: I made myself sad, Other, della goes to a therapist, donald and scrooge fuse, this is madness, this was a discord idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt
Summary: "who are you!?" asked the kids at the same timeWhat? What did they mean he was-In that moment he looked at his body (younger? Older?) with a red and black sailor uniform with a coat hanging from his shoulder like that weird cartoon Dewey likes of a navy blue.donald and scrooge fuse! emotional stuff ensues
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: ducktales fusions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002552
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	DAD

It was a normal adventure! Nothing out of the ordinary! 

But suddenly the temple was collapsing on itself. Donald was on edge from the start of the trip, his sixth sense ringing like crazy. 

Boulders were falling from the ceiling of the temple 

And 

Dewey 

Was 

Right 

Under 

One! 

\------------------------------------ 

Scrooge didn’t tough that those ancient palookas would put boulders even in the goddam ceiling. 

But they did! 

And almost out of nowhere Dewey was there 

If only he could 

Reach 

Him 

In 

Time 

\--------------------------------------- 

A wave of white energy blasted through the temple, Huey tried to shield his face with the junior woodchuck guide, Webby with her arms while Louie just looked away. 

When Dewey opened his eyes he found himself in the arms of a stranger duck right as a boulder crashed where dewey was just a moment ago (and when did THAT appear?) 

The older duck looked at him, his bright blue steel eyes searched for injuries on the duckling, satisfied he put him down and said 

<< jesus Dewey! Do you want to give me a heart attack???>>

Just who was this guy? 

\---------------------------------------- 

Dewey looked fine, thank the stars. The duck sighed. 

Okay now.... wait. 

He looked over the kids (Della’s kids) and webby, they were watching him with different emotions on their young (so young) faces. 

Dewey was looking at him like some kind of weird superhero (huh it’s been a while) 

< WHO ARE YOU? > asked the kids at the same time 

What? What did they mean he was- 

In that moment he looked at his body (younger? Older?) with a red and black sailor uniform with a coat hanging from his shoulder, like that weird cartoon Dewey likes, of a navy blue. 

<Oh... Finally! it's so good to be back! >

\------------------------------------------- 

Louie watched the stranger smile like a parent used to his kids fighting. 

<< OH MY GOD!!!>> yelled suddenly webby 

The older duck smiled 

<< ah i see webbygail catched on->>

<< YOU ARE UNCLE SCROOGE AND UNCLE DONALD FUSION!!!>>

(Wait what???) Tought the kids. 

<< Smart lass! I see why you are called the fourth triplet by them!>>

Webby blushed << r-really??>>

The room started shaking again 

<< of course but we better hurry!>> he piled all the kids in his arms and started running. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

<< THAT! WAS! AMAZING!!!>> yelled Huey with an incredule voice. 

<< it was nothing special>> huffed the fusion << god these two are getting old>>

The kids watched the fusion, it was taller than both their uncles but a little shorter than launchpad, a hair with a puffy tuft and sideburns a little shorter than Scrooge completed the description. 

<< how are we supposed to call you? Scronald? Dooge?>> asked Webby while Dewey snickered 

<< my name was Scroonald but Della said it was stupid so we decided on Dad>> the fusion smiled. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Dad was super happy to be back! It has been so much time from the last! Not that he blamed Donald and Scrooge. 

He kept happily answering Webby questions while they were walking towards the Sunchaser. He knew that inside himself those two dumbasses were finally talking of more intimate matters like the father and son they were ( not that either of them would admit it out loud). 

Launchpad was surprised at first but he quickly warmed up to the guy. During the fly back he even helped the pilot landing smoothly mixing scrooge calm plus donald knowledge. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Della was waiting for them in the kitchen with Mrs. Beakley. 

Once she heard the doors of the mansion open she started walking to meet them. 

This is how she found herself in front of a face she didn’t see for more than a decade. 

< DAD!!! > she yelled as the older duck spotted her. 

<< Aww if it’s not Della Disaster Duck>> he joked while the woman hugged the living lights out of him. << How was your appointment?>>

Della let him go << oh well... Dr. Gilson seems like a really nice lady so... i already took another appointment?>> she responded slightly blushing. 

Dad smiled but before he could say anything the kids interrupted them 

<< MOM! MOM! Dad is so cool!!! We never knew uncle Donald and uncle Scrooge could fuse with someone!!!>>

That was what made Della stop in her tracks, her brother always has been a master of fusion and while Scrooge didn’t liked to fuse very often he was always okay with family doing it. Dad looked at the four. 

<< okay guys but now go take a shower. Ya lads stinks.>>

Once left alone Della looked at the fusion. < Dad? what did they meant by that? >

The older duck sighed < Let's go to the houseboat, we will not be disturbed there >

\------------------------------------------------ 

Near the pool the air was calm, the sky a brilliant red. 

Della was sitting near Dad, the fusion passed her a glass of water before sitting down, he sighed and started talking. 

<< when you took the spear... donald took the eggs with him leaving scrooge alone. They oth isolated themselves in their guilt and grief....>>

Della kept silent, she had no right of saying anything about the spear. 

<< the kids an fuse and do it very often, so both Donald and Scrooge got into it at least once, but the fusions never stuck for more than a second, neither of them could bear to feel the kids essence because...>>

It dawned on Della 

<< because they reminded you of me...>>

She looked down on her trembling hands. 

After the Moonvansion, she Donald and Scrooge spent the entire night tryying to set their messy relationship straight, they talked about donald stranding, about scrooge difficulty with cutting himself some slack and the downfall of Della disappearance. 

That was months ago but Della kept feeling the hot shame of her actions. But she never tried to give herself a way out of that shame, she deserved it. 

This was part of way Donald and Scrooge convinced her to talk to a teraphist, she followed Donald directions with the kids. And while he denied it, Della wished that one day she could be even half the parent Donald was for the kids (hers as much as his). 

When she lifted her gaze, Dad was looking at her with his big sad eyes (courtesy of her twin as much as her uncle) 

<< Della... why did you too the Spear? You never told us and we never asked but...>>

A question 

Almost a whisper 

Della looked at the fusion made up by two of two of the most important people of her life. 

She took a deep breath. 

<< i don’t know. I truly wish i could tell you a reason that would make it easier for you to hate me or something like that but... my brain just shutted, all i was seeing was the next big trip, the next victory of Della Duck that would have been followed by the usual “ great job lass! But maybe next time don’t blow yourself up Dumbella!”... ah ah.... even when i was on the moon i focused on coming back for the kids for ten years just because i didn’t want to lose myself to that voice in the back of my mind that kept telling me “ if Donald and Scrooge ever let you near them ever again, after all you left yur place” i was scared that if i stopped even for a second of thinking of why no one was coming for me i would have completely lost it..... i never stopped thinking about the consequences of my death.>>

Big tears were streaming down her cheeks, her voice was starting to crack but she wanted to go on, to let them know that she regretted every second after she took the spear, they deserved an excuse for every second she wasn’t there and it still wouldn’t be enough. 

Suddenly she was surrounded by the smell of tea and seawater, a strong pair of arms gently squeezed her. She left herself melt into the embrace. 

<< Scrooge and Donald... were not the only ones that stopped fusing>>

Della tensed 

<< Fethry closed himself into the labs and Gladstone isolated himself even more...>>

Sobs were now silently building into Della’s throath 

<< you know, it’s okay to cry lass>>

< Hypocrite > she said between the sobs 

< Touchè > answered the fusion as small tears formed in his eyes. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Once della calmed down a little she asked. 

<< when are you two gonna unfuse?>>

Dad looked a little unsure 

<< i think... they want to stay like this for a while longer you know? It's been a long time>>

Della smiled 

<< i understand. …. can.... can i stay here too?>>

Dad smiled back 

<< Sure but... just like this please>>

Della’s smile turned a little sad 

<< of course>>

It was fair, they were fusing after so long, she could wait her turn. 

After all... she made them wait for ten years.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea i had in a discord server with other fans of donald, i'm probably gonna make this a serie, we have A LOT od fusions ideas  
> if i have to change tags or anything else please tell me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out of This Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432670) by [queenofpranking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking)




End file.
